


The Hale-Stilinski Legacy

by boymeetswerewolf (wolvesinthewater)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Political AU, Sterek Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolvesinthewater/pseuds/boymeetswerewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the plane home from a trip to Paris, Stiles Stilinski runs into Victoria Argent, a friend of his mother's, former Vice President Claudia Stilinski. During a brief catch-up, Victoria gives him one of the first copies of the latest TIME magazine, featuring Derek and himself on the cover and an article about them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hale-Stilinski Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> This short little piece was written for Sterek Week (25th - 31st August '14).

 

_TIME - In 2008, New York Senator Talia Hale made history by becoming the first woman elected as President of the United States. It was a double win for the female vote: her running mate, California Governor Claudia Stilinski, became the first woman to be elected Vice President of the United States. The pair continued to make history by introducing healthcare and immigration reform, as well as progressing LGBT rights and gender equality. Then, in 2011, tragedy struck when both the President and the Vice President were killed in a plane crash over the Atlantic. Three years later, the sons of Talia Hale and Claudia Stilinski are carrying on their legacy by living their lives out loud and fighting for LGBT rights._

-

Stiles didn't like flying, but not for the reason most people thought. In fact, he didn't worry much about the plane crashing and figured that if that ever happened, he'd just deal with it. What irked him most about whizzing through the air in a pressurised steel tube was the fact that he was always slightly uncomfortable, especially on long haul flights. The altitude and pressure made his ears itch, the kind of itch that he could never seem to scratch no matter how far he tried to stick his fingers into his ears. It kept him awake and earplugs didn't alleviate the problem.

To make matters worse, the snoring buffoon next to him wasn't helping either. Derek never snored in bed, but on a plane something seemed to happen to his nasal passages that amplified the sound by several multitudes to the point where Stiles considered sneaking down to economy class just to get some peace and quiet, but that was probably wishful thinking on his part. He opted instead for earphones, which helped, but he could only blast music at high volume for so long before he started worrying about going deaf. 

Derek snorted loudly, slightly startling Stiles. He looked over at his boyfriend, amazed that Derek didn't wake himself up, but he just continued to slumber peacefully, head slumped against the back of the business class seat, both his navy blue baseball cap and neck pillow sitting slightly askew. Stiles glanced through the half-open window. The sun was setting over the sea of clouds, turning the sky into a painting of gold and pink hues.

His attention was drawn to the stewardess talking to a woman up ahead at the partition that separated first class from business class. It took him a second in to recognise who it was, but when he did there was no mistaking it. The woman in question was Victoria Argent, former legal advisor to the Hale-Stilinski campaign back in 2008. Stiles remembered her well; tall and elegant, with unmistakable short red hair, a funny sense of humour and a piercing gaze that could turn inept interns to stone. 

Stiles' face brightened to see someone familiar and he sat up straight, raising his hand to try and draw her attention. It worked. Victoria glanced over and a smile spread across her face as she recognised him. The seat on the other side of the aisle was empty and Victoria hurried over to it, delighted to see Stiles. 

"I cannot believe this!" she said in a loud whisper as she sat down and leaned closer to Stiles. "How did I not see you when we boarded?"

"We got lost on the way to the airport..." Stiles admitted somewhat sheepishly. "The trains always confuse me. Derek can speak a little French, but I'm completely useless with it. We made it just in time to board. Any later and we'd have missed our flight."

"Well if there's any place to get lost in, Paris is it," Victoria laughed. "It's so nice to see you." She glanced over at Derek's sleeping form. "I don't want to talk too loudly."

"Oh, he won't hear us," Stiles reassured her. "He slept through the last bout of turbulence too."

Victoria held the rolled up magazine she'd carried with her towards him and unfolded it, revealing the cover. "I'm so impressed with this," she said. "I always knew you'd do great things."

Stiles' eyes widened as he saw the cover. He took it from Victoria and gazed at it, a grin forming at the corners of his mouth. He was on TIME magazine, Derek's arm around him, their smiling faces gazing at the camera. 'The Hale-Stilinski Legacy', the cover read. In the rush of travelling arrangements and jetting across France, Stiles had completely forgotten that the edition was hitting the shelves today. It made him feel almost emotional for a moment.

"You haven't seen it yet?" Victoria said, reading the surprise on his face. "They were putting it on the shelves when I arrived at the airport. I think I bought the first copy."

"I completely forgot it was coming out today," Stiles said as he opened the magazine and thumbed to the page where the article was. "I haven't even had a chance to check my email or anything since last night."

"Keep it," Victoria said. "I'll get another copy when we land."

"Are you sure? I can wait."

"No, please... have it. I was really impressed with the article. In fact, I'd loved to get involved with this. It's a great cause and both your parents were really passionate about equal rights. It's the perfect way to honour their memory."

Stiles glanced at the article, his eyes catching the third paragraph:

_"Hale and Stilinski have founded a non-profit organisation with lofty ideals, the same kind of  ideals that won over the hearts of the voting public when their mothers ran for office in 2008. The Hale-Stilinski Foundation will benefit LGBT asylum seekers who apply to the US, assisting them in processing requests and help to handle the transition to life in a new country. They eventually hope to expand the foundation's reach to Europe and other countries who support asylum seekers from territories with gross human rights violations."_

Looking back at Victoria, Stiles smiled, "Thank you, wow. That would be wonderful. We have a small team now, but things have been taking off recently so we're already looking into expanding our staff."

Their conversation was interrupted as the plane jolted slightly and the seatbelt sign turned on. 

"Looks like we're going to have some turbulence again," Victoria said, glancing down at a stain on her dark purple dress. Stiles hadn't even noticed it was there. "Hopefully this time I won't spill wine on myself. I'm going to get back to my seat, but if I don't see you before we land, I'll give you a call when I'm back in D.C."

"I look forward to it," Stiles said. "It was really nice to see you. Thanks again for the magazine."

"My pleasure. Take care, Stiles, and tell your father I send my regards. That man of yours too," Victoria said, playfully pointing at Derek before giving Stiles a wink and disappearing back to first class behind the partition curtain.

A bout of turbulence shook the plane again and Stiles gripped the armrests on his seat. The steady ping of the flashing seatbelt sign continued and this time the stewardesses took their seats as well. He buckled his seatbelt and then reached over to Derek's side to fasten his seatbelt too. The sleeping Hale finally stirred and opened his eyes.

"What's happening?" He looked at Stiles, his voice slow and heavy from sleep.

"Your snoring shook the whole plane," Stiles replied in a serious tone, his hands fumbling with the buckle.

Derek put his hands over Stiles' and steadied them, clipping the seatbelt buckle into place. "Thanks." He looked over at Stiles and smiled reassuringly, keeping hold of Stiles' left hand as he let the other one go. Looking down, he noticed the magazine in Stiles' lap. "Is that—"

"Yeah," Stiles nodded. "And you'll never guess who I got it from. Victoria Argent! She's in first class."

"No shit... really?" Derek replied, surprised. He studied the magazine cover for a moment. "I should have cut my hair before that shoot."

"You look great," Stiles objected.

"Yeah, but you always say that," Derek grinned.

Stiles scoffed. "It's always true!"

A last ray of light poured through the half-open window into the dim cabin as the sun finally dipped beneath the stormy clouds. Stiles entwined his fingers with Derek's. "Do you still think about it?" he asked after a moment. His tone was more thoughtful than somber.

"Every time we fly," Derek said, his eyes still gazing out of the window. He didn't have to ask to know that Stiles meant their parents and the plane crash. It was something they would both carry around with them forever, something they would always remember.

Stiles didn't reply, but placed his head quietly on Derek's shoulder. The light was fading quickly and a few raindrops lashed against the plane's window. They'd be heading into a storm front soon and with it would come more turbulence and more restlessness, but Stiles knew he'd be okay, no matter what happened. As long as they were together, he'd be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr - http://boymeetswerewolf.tumblr.com/post/96107574827/sterek-week-friday-sterek-au-inspired-by


End file.
